


rooftop rapscallions

by ProfMyrtle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfMyrtle/pseuds/ProfMyrtle
Summary: Team Rocket doesn't really have a concept of holidays or vacations, so most have to make do. Much to Butch's chagrin.





	rooftop rapscallions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PolkaMocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaMocha/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Polka! I really hope you like this. I know you didn't necessarily want a chibi style, but this was probably the best way to work with my wonky anatomy, lol. 
> 
> The picture is rather large (about 1400 x 1600, iirc), so here's a
> 
> [link](https://imgur.com/a/1ED9U6b)
> 
> to the full size picture. I'll also post a rebloggable version on my art blog once names are revealed.


End file.
